How I Think Lil't should have Ended
by LiamFitz20
Summary: A different ending to My Favorite ALVINNN! and the Chipmunk episode


As Theodore Alvin and Simon left the airport and headed for home, Simon and Alvin wanted to have a talk with Theodore. You see Theodore made up a Rap song called "Ice Cream Dreams" and it got so many likes on the Internet that it became Viral. And he was going to go on a tour of Japan with Biggy Large, but his brothers were able to stop him from leaving. Alvin and Simon felt terrible when they laughed at Theodore's Rap, they were worried they hurt Theodore's Feelings.

 **Alvin: (Puts an arm around Theodore)** Theodore, Simon and I have something to tell you, its important

 **Theodore:** You do ?

 **Simon: (Puts another arm around Theodore)** Yes we do Theodore

 **Theodore:** What is it Guys ?

 **Alvin:** We want to say we're very sorry we laughed at your song and said we didn't want to listen to it. To tell you the truth we actually liked it

 **Theodore:** You did ?

 **Simon:** Yes we did Theodore, and i agree with Alvin we're really sorry, can you forgive us ?

 **Theodore:** Of COURSE, how can i stay angry with you two.

 **Alvin & Simon: **Thanks Theodore ( **Both Hugged Theodore)**

 **Simon:** Lets get you home, the Chipettes really want to see you and we organised an apology party for you

 **Alvin:** We certainly did and we want to record your song with us in it

 **Theodore:** You guys are the best brothers

 **Alvin: (Puts an arm around Theodore)** Same with you Theo

 **Theodore:** Lets go home

 **Simon:** Indeed

So the 3 brothers walked happily home. Meanwhile back at the Seville's house the Chipettes were getting anxious, they were thinking Theodore was gone for good, Eleanor was the most anxious.

 **Eleanor:** I hope Theodore's not gone forever, I don't know what i'd do without him

 **Jeanette:** Me too, Theodore is nicest kindest person we've ever met

 **Brittany:** I Can't imagine a life without Theodore, ( **Holds her sister's hands)** I hope Alvin and Simon manage to stop him from leaving

 **Eleanor & Jeanette: **Me too

Just then they heard the front door open, the Chipettes kept their fingers crossed, Alvin and Simon walked towards them

 **Brittany:** Well, did you stop him

 **Alvin:** Yes we did

 **Eleanor:** Where is he ?

 **Simon: (Points towards Theodore)** Look over there

 **Theodore:** Hi Girls

 **Chipettes: (They ran towards Theodore and each gave him a hug)** THEODORE!

 **Eleanor:** Thanks for not leaving us ( **Kissed Theodore's nose** ) I don't know what i'd do without my best friend

 **Jeanette:** Indeed, We were very worried about you ( **Kissed his left cheek** )

 **Brittany:** We're so glad you didn't leave us, we don't know what we'd do without you ( **Kissed his right cheek** )

 **Eleanor:(Put her hands on his shoulders)** But why were going to leave us ?

 **Theodore:** I though no-one liked my song

The Chipettes stared angrily at Alvin and Simon

 **Chipettes:** ARE YOU TWO INSANE !

 **Theodore:** No No No it's okay girls, they apologized already

 **Brittany:** You Sure ?

 **Alvin & Simon: **YES!

 **Jeanette:** Okay Okay, don't have to get mad, we're just making sure

 **Eleanor: (Turns back to Theodore)** Why don't you go get dressed into your shirt and jeans Theodore ?

 **Theodore:** Okay

 **Jeanette:** Then can we record your song again ? with us in it this time

 **Theodore:** Of course we can, you guys can be the back up singer's

 **All (Except Theodore):** Yes Please

So Theodore went upstairs to change into his everyday clothes and after a while they were ready to record Theodore's song

 **Theodore:** Okay guys are you ready ?

 **All (** **All (Except Theodore):** READY

 **Theodore:** Okay here we go, hit record Dave

 **Dave:** Sure Theodore, Start away

 _ **Theodore:**_ I got the "I" to the "C" to the "E" to the cream Tell me what flavor of life you dream When things get rough, need a Rocky Road When life hands you lemons, make some gelato Oh, you know I love ice cream Got big dreams of a big scoop with fresh fruit Ice cream dreams when I'm in my bed Ice cream thoughts floating through my head All day, all night Ain't a flavor that I don't like Nah Chipettes:(Scoopy doop-doop-doop, scoopy doop-doop-doop, scoopy-doopy) Ice cream, ice cream It feels like a nice dream, nice dream And even though it's alright, it's alright It can keep you warm at night 


End file.
